Scones
by black or white roses
Summary: Just an inside joke..... My brother and I always joke that I have tea with Bakura in the Shadow Realm, so here it is!
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, I'm really running behind schedule!" Scrambling around the kitchen, I plucked the scones from the oven, burning my fingertips in the process. "Great..." I set the baking sheet on the granite counter, flapping my fingers to try to numb the pain. Failing, I began to run the tap, waiting for the cold water to attempt to rescue my fingers. _Better..._ Leaving my fingers under the water, my head whipped around, searching for the jam. _What did he say... I'm sure he hated oranges... What about raspberries?_ I turned off the tap, grabbing a small knife from the drawer before searching through my jam collection. "Strawberry... Orange, no. I'm sure he didn't care for oranges... Raspberry... Grape..." Glancing at the clock, it read 4:30, proving how far behind I really was. Grabbing the raspberry jam, I scampered over to the now cooled scones. Slicing each one in half, I placed a small lump of jam around the middle of the bottom half of each scone, spreading it so it covered the scone. Placing the knife in the sink, my eyes darted around for another little treat to put inside my scones. Smiling, I grabbed my basket of fruit. Picking out enough fresh raspberries, I placed one on top of the jam before returning the tops to my little piles of goodness. _Great. He'll be ready in 10 minutes..._ Cramming the scones into a ziplock container I ran to find the ringing phone. "Hello? Oh... Yeah..."Running my burnt fingers through my long black hair, I smiled sheepishly, thankful he couldn't see me.

"Kisa, you're not ready yet, are you?" My jaw dropped.

"Y-Yami..."My head hung low, he knew me too well. "No... But I'm almost done! I swear!" The room was filled with a dark purple smoke as Bakura transported me and my scones to the shadow realm.

"Well?" I held the scones out in front of me, hoping I wouldn't be sent back. "Hmmm... Scones? Do you humans eat these with tea?" I nodded, still sitting on the ground with my legs sprawled out.

"The royalty does... I've never tried..."

"Makes sense." He popped one into his mouth as I held my breath, my eyes shut tight. I didn't notice he was smiling until he placed his hand on my head. "They are delicious, good job Kisa." He helped me up, placing my small frame in a chair.

"Really?" He nodded, placing a delicate china cup in front of me, a scone sat on the saucer. I smiled back at him, taking a sip, letting the warmth wash over me.


	2. Chapter 2

Oops, it changed from 1st person to third… but I need to write _something_.

* * *

Yami Bakura smiled, his eyes scanning the shelves. _So, you picked the one I would like most, didn't you._ Picking up the jar of raspberry jam, he heard a giggle from behind him.

"Did my scones not fill you up, Yami?" She would only ever call him that, no matter how hard he tried. He held up the jar, just so the light would catch it, not enough to reveal the label though. He saw the light reflect off her downcast face. "I…. just wanted to make you happy Yami, you know that….." He saw something catch the light, just below her chin, for a split second. She turned to leave, knowing he saw her tear.

"Wait." A slave knew better than to disobey a masters' order. "What was that?" She didn't turn to face him, just shook her head. Three steps and he had reached her. "_What_ did you say?" He could hear her uneven breaths, imagining tears in her eyes. He knew her too well.

"Nothing, Yami… I'm sorry…" Her sobs were obvious now as his hand gripped her shoulder. She raised her hands to cover her face as he spun her to face him. "Yami… Please."

"What. Happened." He was never one for sympathy, so the words came out thick. Again her head shook as she looked up at him, praying the darkness would mask her true feelings for her. "Go. Now." He pointed to her room at the end of the hall, following close behind her until they reached the door. The unspoken rule of the house was that he wouldn't enter her room, until her loyalty to him wavered. He smiled, leaning against the door frame. "Now, what's wrong?" Her head snapped up, then shook violently. "The jam, weren't you trying to please me?" A nod. _It's a start…. I guess_, he sighed. "Well, it worked. Is there anything wrong with that?" She shrunk further back into the shadows, leaving him to listen for the rustle of her hair. "Kisa, come out." He knelt, as if he was talking to a frightened animal "I won't hurt you for that, but if you continue to try my patience…"

"You'll come in here, I know Yami." She sat in front of him. "I… Never mind. I'm sorry for trying your patience Yami, it won't happen again." Her sincere words meant what they should to him, yet that wasn't what he wanted.

"You never cook for me; I had no idea you even knew how." She nodded; she knew it was meant as praise. "Well, sorry. It really smells in here." The first smile that evening crossed her face. "Come." As she stood with him, he wrapped his arms around her fragile body, her feet now in the air. "We'll have someone clean that up for you tomorrow, you'll need to stay somewhere else tonight." As he walked, a grin crept across his face, warmth suddenly enveloping his bare arm where her face rested.


	3. Chapter 3

The stillness of the room could only be fully understood from inside Kisa'a head. She lay, curled up at Bakura's side, her back to him. He was fast asleep, thoughts wandering to and from reality, a smile resting on his face. He had previously slipped his arm around her, pulling her closer so she wouldn't be cold. Though, none of it mattered. Her eyes were still open wide, her body frozen from resisting the covers. She was only able to find comfort between the cracks of the pillows, leaving the cold to ward off sleep. _Never._ He had never brought a slave to his room, one who came out fully intact, anyways. A sigh escaped her lips as her master subconsciously moved closer, his shoulder moving to rest on hers. She could feel his breath on her bare neck, struggling to re-position her hair. He would often mumble in his sleep, mostly about his Hikari. The two had been separated millennia ago, and had steered clear of each other. Kisa had never been told by Bakura about his Hikari, but the slaves all spent enough time together to all be on the same page.

"Are you not asleep yet, young one?" She jumped, not realizing her master wasn't sleeping. She nodded, moving further away from him, keeping her back to him. He giggled, placing his arms around her to force her to face him. "Awww, now don't be like that....." He wrapped her limp arms around his neck, moving them both into a sitting position. "There, isn't that better?" Kisa shrugged, still not understanding his 'kindness.' Bakura cocked his head to one side. _She's usually more talkative than this...._ Kisa got up, leaving Bakura to ponder her silence while she helped make breakfast.

* * *

"Kisa?" She finished hanging the shirt on the clothesline before turning to face her master.

"Yes Yami?" He had been lounging in his room most of the day; Kisa was surprised to see him out.

"Why-" The wind picked up as Bakura started, forcing a smile to his face as he watched Kisa struggle to keep the clothes in the hamper. He strode over, dumping the clothed into the hamper, followed by the girl. They both giggled as he carried the hamper back into the house.

* * *

;_;" I'm sorry for the short chapter.... I seem to be stumbling into a block....

(silly Tia, it's not easier to write while fangirling.... It might be easier if I was fangirling about the person I was writing about....)


	4. Valentine's Day Special

He hadn't quite realized how cold the stone floor could be at night. Cursing his lack of sandals, Bakura snuck into the girl's room. A smile lit up his face at the sight of his new slave snuggled in between pillows. Unbeknownst to his slaves, he loved them dearly, and would find ways to make their work easier. As he snick closer, he began to make out her features in the moonlight. The smile rose to his eyes,_ She's even more beautiful in the moonlight… _He placed his lips to her forehead, lingering to memorize her smell. She moved slightly, startling her new master as her eyes opened.

"Yami?" He nodded, pretending to stay calm. "Did you need something?" She sat up, now face to face with him. She heard him take a deep breath before answering.

"Yes." He crawled closer to her, forcing her back against the wall. "Close your eyes." He paused to admire how easily she took orders, before brushing his lips against hers. She held her breath, hoping that he wouldn't stop; hoping he would notice. Two breaths, then he pressed his lips to hers again, lingering long enough to take her breath away. He moved closer, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame before kissing her long into the night.

o/////o Happy Valentine's Day-late


End file.
